


Favorite Sex Things

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: The Baker Street Boys have their Favorites.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Inspired by the brilliant collaboration of :
> 
> ChrisCalledMeSweetie - author "Sherlock's Favorite Things"
> 
> DaisyFairy - Podficer (sounds dirty ;D ) of the same
> 
> *Tune: My Favorite Things

John loves his Sherlock, the doctor is smitten,  
Sherlock loves John more than all men in Britain,  
They go to bed and it makes their hearts sing,  
That's when they do all their fav'rite sex things.

 

Pink colored arses, and dangly bits swaying,  
They fill their days and nights with games they're playing,  
Down on the floor boards or in leather swings,  
That's how they do all their fav'rite sex things.

 

They use vibrators and dildos so shiny,  
Perfectly sized for a posh Sherlock heinie,  
And John's collection of stunning cock rings,  
Helps them to do all their fav'rite sex things.

 

Yes the ropes bind, and the wax clings,  
But it makes them glad,  
'Cause they adore doing their fav'rite sex things,  
The Boys SO LOVE be-ing BAD !!

 

( At this point I suggest a segue to "Bad to the Bone" but that's just me. ;^D )

**Author's Note:**

> With the hope that this little romp brings Christmas Cheer  
> to DaisyFairy who has had a difficult last few days. 
> 
> Also Tidings of Great Joy to ChrisCalledMeSweetie who has unwittingly become my private tutor for all things Archive of Our Own.
> 
> These are two girls who exemplify the Christmas Spirit as being the Season of Love and The Season of Giving. They love to create and we are blessed to be given the gifts of their writings. YOU are just two of MY favorite things. <3


End file.
